The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an environmentally sealed electrical connector assembly having components configured to reduce the force required to effect the electrical connection.
Electrical connector assemblies capable of protecting their internal components from harmful environmental factors are now used extensively in the transportation and communication industries. These connectors are particularly useful, and in fact necessary, in many applications where it is necessary to prevent moisture from reaching the mating contacts of the connector. While there are many different electrical connector assemblies of this type, typical examples of such connectors are those disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,705 and 3,953,099.
Misalignment of contacts in electrical connectors rendering assembly difficult and time-consuming and accounting for faulty electrical connections as well as damaged contacts has been substantially overcome by the structures disclosed and claimed in the reference patents. The earlier of the patents accomplished this with a cam surface on the receptacle member and a cam follower on the plug member whereas the later of the patents accomplished this with a molded shape inside the receptacle member and a matching cut-away portion on the plug member. These patents therefore disclose two very effective means for preventing mating otherwise than in properly polarized relation. The primary mating seal in both of the patents occurs as a result of an interference fit between a lip of the receptacle member and the plug member surface. While these electrical connector assemblies have met with considerable commercial success, there are certain disadvantages associated with their use which have limited their utility and acceptance.
For example, the patents contemplate the receptacle member and the plug member being individually formed of resilient insulating material customarily having a high coefficient of friction. This makes it possible for the primary mating seal to be accomplished by the mating halves with an interference fit. It also provides a mating lock in that a lip of the receptacle member must override diametrical interference of the plug member in order to disengage the plug member and the receptacle member. This compounds the mating problem, however, due to the considerable force required to overcome the interference fit so as to provide straight push-pull mating without skewing or bending the mating halves. The resilient material and the interference fit also tends to mask the "feel" of alignment of the contacts during the mating cycle increasing the possibility that the contacts will be bent or damaged.
As a result, an electrical connector assembly characterized by reduced mating forces has been sought wherein the assembly may also utilize other design features including the advantages inherent in the referenced patents.